


the heat is on (baby can't you feel it)

by cinnabonrollouis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabonrollouis/pseuds/cinnabonrollouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shhh.” Bucky soothes, running a hand up and down Steve’s bare, curved spine. “What can I do? What do you need, honey? What?”</p><p>Steve’s whole body shakes, “I don’t. I don’t know.” He gasps, tearing up again, “It’s never hurt this bad before.” Bucky shushes him and pulls him closer, the hand not rubbing up and down his back gently starts carding through his thin, fair hair. The alpha presses his lips to Steve’s temple, “You know, honey. You just have to say it. It’s okay, Steve. Nothing to be ashamed of.” </p><p>or...it's so hot outside you could fry an egg on the sidewalk, and Steve goes into heat. Bucky takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heat is on (baby can't you feel it)

**Author's Note:**

> Idk bruh it was really hot in my house so I cranked this out between 1 and 5 AM.
> 
> Follow my Stucky/One Direction/SKAM/Mess of a [tumblr](http://buckylouie.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Read more of my terrible fic; [the song is you](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7419133/chapters/16850860), [life's terrific thunder](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6270916/chapters/14368972), [Bucky-Devil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6811222), and [a pair of rain-blue eyes to haunt me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9435107)

Steve fucking knew this would happen.

He’s flat on his back in the living room, sweat pooling in every dip and crevice of his body. His thin, blond hair is as drenched as the rest of him, it keeps flopping in his eyes every time he breathes in. He reaches a hand up and unbuttons another button on his untucked oxford. Realizing it’s the last button on the shirt, he grunts and gently rolls himself up to shrug it off and toss it on the couch behind him with the undershirt he took off an hour before. His shoulders shake as he does so, his lower half barely able to support his weight enough to allow him to sit up. He flops back on the dirty wooden floor and goes back to counting cracks in the ceiling, trying desperately to ignore the hot, aching pulse in his gut.

It’s Brooklyn Summer at its finest; the sidewalks are close to melting and the only time you aren’t wet with sweat is when you’re in the bath or the ocean. Steve should have fucking known that the last two weeks of unrelenting weather frying the city hotter than an egg would push his body into an early heat.

Steve closes his eyes and cracks his neck, smacking his dry lips together and swallowing around the desert in his mouth. He rolls over onto his front, placing his cheek onto the floor, just barely cooler than his body. The omega makes to push himself off of the floor and instinctually arches his back, moaning softly. He finally makes himself push off of the ground and stands, walking over to the sink and drinking from the jug on the counter. He drains the last of it before placing it in the sink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He stands nearer to the window, letting the breeze from outside brush over his sweaty chest. The blond presses his back up against the wall catty-corner to the window, dropping to the ground in a crouch that made his thighs burn.

 _What a damn fool._ He heard his mother’s voice in his head, _what a goddamn fool, Steven Grant. You know better than to let your heats get the jump on you. You should have told him the minute you felt it._ Steve would have rolled his eyes. Steve would have said, _I’m fine, Ma. Buck doesn’t come in til late. He would just worry and he’s got enough to worry about._ Sarah Rogers would have shook her head, then smacked him. _I don’t care about James Barnes’ tiredness or worries. I care that my son is taken care of Steven Grant Patrick Rogers!_

Steve laughed at the memory, slightly delirious. _God_ did he need Bucky. They didn’t have a clock in the house, but he knew Buck probably wouldn’t be home for hours. He worked two jobs on Wednesdays and Fridays and always came home half-asleep. Bucky wouldn’t probably be able to eat dinner, let alone take care of Steve in the beginning of his heat.

He shudders against the wall, feeling the ache in his stomach drop lower, centering over his groin. The omega grits his teeth and pushes his head back against the wall, dropping from his crouch to sit and moaning when his ass hits the floor. He can already feel the beginning of slick forming between his legs, his dick half-hard in his slacks. He presses the heel of his hand onto it, biting his lip savagely at the throb of pain it causes. He can’t help but rock his hips up into his hand, sighing softly when slick slides down his inner thighs. He turns his fever-hazy eyes to the closed front door, then bites his lip again, rubbing his hand in circles against the front of his pants. He closes his eyes and drops chin to touch his chest, gasping when he feels himself getting closer to the edge of his self-control. He glances at the door again. _Bucky probably won’t be home for hours_ , he sighs.

Quickly as he can manage with his dick tenting his pants and the back of this legs soaked in sweat and slick, he stumbles into the bedroom, slamming the door and shakily locking it behind him. He strips his damp slacks, tossing them into the laundry basket in the corner of the room. Steve stands in the center of the room, straight as he can with his scoliosis, and looks at the bed, _their_ bed.

Steve walks over to the bed, dropping on top of the thin summer quilt completely naked except for his boxers. He wiggles himself upward, propping up his pillow behind him, but grabbing Bucky’s and holding it up to his face, breathing in the scent. The omega dips his hand into his pants to gently hold his cock, so hard it’s sore and throbbing, into his hand and slowly starts to stroke himself.

He huffs out a breath at the wave of relief that doesn’t kill the pain completely, but at least takes the edge off enough that he can summon the energy to cant his hips up into his hand. It only takes him a few minutes to come, his entire body clenching up and spilling over his hand and into his pants, a fresh flood of slick running down his leg and most likely staining the bedcovers through his underwear. He lets his head drop to the bed, his body exhausted after only one orgasm, but the low burn in his groin still boiling away. Steve rolls onto his belly and grabs one of the pillows, burrowing his face in it with a sigh. He knows he’ll be hard again soon, could still feel more and more slick wetting his backside, and could feel the strength in his legs failing.

The blond rolls his shoulders back and moans at the stretch in his muscles. He raises his hips as high as he can, planning to rut on the bed until he can relax enough to get some sleep, until he heard the creak of the front door opening and steps on the floor.

“Steve?” the blond freezes at the sound of Bucky’s voice, just outside the bedroom door, “Stevie, honey, are you alright? Why are your clothes out here? Are you sick? Are you—” a sharp inhale, “ _Steve_.” A key rattling in the lock, and the door bursts open. Steve can just barely turn his head enough to see a tired-looking Bucky burst through the door, eyes wild and chest sweaty from his walk home. Steve can’t help but breathe in deep, his body reacting strongly to his alpha’s scent. “Bucky,” he croaks, “I’m sorry Bucky, I just, Bucky I—”

“Hey,” Bucky soothes, walking over to the bed and crouching on the floor to meet Steve’s eye level, “it’s okay punk. It’s okay. What happened? Did’ja forget to take your pill? I thought you were skipping this month?” Steve gasps, Bucky’s scent in the room hitting him and bringing him to full hardness again. He reaches out for Bucky, pitifully. The alpha easily lifts Steve up and lets him curl up against Bucky’s chest. Steve leans into the hand Bucky cups around his neck, the touch so soft and good and he _needs_ it. He sobs again and shakes his head, turning to look at Bucky, his eyes swimming with tears. “Okay, okay.” Bucky says gently, “It’s okay, honey. I’m right here.”

Steve curls around the pain in his groin and tries not to shake too hard. His whole body _hurts_ in a new way that his heat hasn’t ever reached, even before he was on his suppressants. The omega looks up at his alpha, eyes unfocused and scared, and whines low in his throat. “Shhh.” Bucky soothes, running a hand up and down Steve’s bare, curved spine. “What can I do? What do you need, honey? What?”

Steve’s whole body shakes, “I don’t. I don’t know.” He gasps, tearing up again, “It’s never hurt this bad before.” Bucky shushes him and pulls him closer, the hand not rubbing up and down his back gently starts carding through his thin, fair hair. The alpha presses his lips to Steve’s temple, “You know, honey. You just have to say it. It’s okay, Stevie. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

The omega burrows his head into his alpha’s shoulder, blush coloring his already flushed cheeks, “I need—you. I need you, Buck.” The alpha shakes his head, sitting up to cup his hand under Steve’s chin, raising his eyes to meet Bucky’s. “That’s not what you say, sweetheart. What do you say? C’mon, honey. I know you know it.” Steve blushes even harder, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes.

“Bucky, I need your knot inside me. I need it, Buck—I. I need it, I need it, I _need_ it.” Steve finally gasps, closing his eyes and whimpering pathetically, his body rutting forward onto Bucky wantonly. He can’t take it anymore. He’s so hot, so _needy_ , the painful ache in his groin burning past the point of agony. He _needs_ Bucky’s knot. Can’t even think of anything else but the minute Bucky’ll get inside of him, stretching him out and making him feel _full,_ after a long day of sweating and wanting and crying out. He barely feels any shame from the begging anymore; he knows Bucky will take care of him.

The alpha smiles tenderly, lifting Steve’s mouth to his own for a kiss. “That’s my boy.” He says proudly, “You’re so good, sweetheart. My best boy.” He rolls them over, kneeling on the bed, caging Steve in beneath him, and sliding off his button-down in one fluid motion. Steve raises his arms to wind his fingers in Bucky’s hair, pulling him down for a searing kiss. Bucky holds Steve to him, supporting the omega’s weight easily and kissing him back just as passionately.

Bucky pulls back to look at Steve, smile warm and syrupy-sweet, and kisses each of his omega’s flushed cheeks. Steve whines and ruts up against Bucky uncoordinatedly. The alpha shushes him and smooths his hands down the length of Steve’s body until he settles on the omega’s hips. “I know, sweetheart. I’ll give it to you, don’t you worry.” Steve moans, trying to wrap his legs around Bucky’s waist but failing when the alpha tightens his grip. “Shhh, shush. You’re okay, honey. It’s okay.”

“B-Bucky. Bucky I need it _now_ , I need it Bucky. I. I.” Steve starts to hyperventilate, his entire body clenching up. Bucky quickly flips them around, pulling Steve into his lap and pressing his front up against Steve’s back. “Breathe for me, honey. Take a deep breath. In and out, honey. In and out.” He rubs his hand up and down Steve’s sternum to try and calm a possible asthma attack. 

When Steve finally has his breath back, he pushes Bucky’s hands off his chest and turns around to straddle Bucky’s legs. He runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair, pressing kisses all over Bucky’s face and grinding down on the bulge in Bucky’s slacks. “Knot me,” he gasps into Bucky’s ear, “ _Please_ , Buck want your knot, _need_ it.” he babbles, pulling up Bucky’s undershirt and pushing it off his body and over his head. “Okay. Okay, my _best_ boy, I’ll give it to you. You ready for me?” Steve nods, frantically trying desperately to push his boxers down without getting off of Bucky’s lap. Bucky grabs his hands and pulls them to his mouth, kissing each one and gently pushing down Steve’s underwear himself and sliding his forefinger down inside the crack of Steve’s ass, feeling how soaked he is with slick and sweat.

Steve keens, trying to push back onto Bucky’s finger. “Okay, I got you honey. My best boy, I gotcha, I gotcha.” Bucky murmurs, _finally_ slipping a finger into Steve’s hole. “ _Yes_.” Steve gasps, grinding back onto Bucky’s finger. “ _Move_. C’mon, Buck, _Bucky_ , move please, f- _fuck_ , fuck me.”

Bucky presses the finger in further, gently picking up the pace but avoiding Steve’s spot, content to watch his mate push back and try to get his finger against it anyway. The alpha watches his omega move against him for a few minutes, his little chest huffing and puffing harder and harder with each stroke. He puts a hand in the small of Steve’s back, slowing him, “Take your time, honey. No need to rush, don’t want you to hurt yourself.” Steve calms himself, slowing his pace enough for Bucky to add another finger and press them both forward into his prostate. Steve’s eyes roll back into his head, “More.” He grunts, grinding on the fingers to try and keep them against his spot.

“Look at you.” Bucky says, voice filled with awe, “My gorgeous boy, taking my fingers so well. Look so good moving your sweet little hips just like that, just for me, right honey?” Steve feels a hand smoothing the sweaty hair out of his eyes and he nods, desperately chasing his second orgasm of the night. Bucky lowers his other hand and starts stripping Steve’s cock as fast as Steve is fucking himself back onto Bucky’s fingers. Steve is _so close_ , he can feel every single stroke pushing him closer and closer to the edge until his balls tighten and he comes with a cry, his head dropping onto Bucky’s shoulder while his cock dribbles onto Bucky’s pants, his body going momentarily limp.

Bucky pulls his fingers out and gently lifts Steve of his lap and onto the bed. Bucky stands, quickly unbuttoning his pants and stripping them, pushing them off and kicking them into the corner of the room. “Stevie…my Stevie. You ready, honey?” Bucky kneels on the bed between Steve’s legs, his hard-on standing up straight against his belly, and leans over to kiss Steve on the lips one, twice, three times. Steve whines, “ _Yes_ , please. Please, Buck. _Need_ it.”

Bucky kisses him again and picks up Steve’s left leg, kissing the knee and bending it slightly, while supporting Steve’s hip. “I got you, honey. I got you.” He says tenderly, pushing himself slowly inside. Steve’s entire body strains upward, rutting fruitlessly against Bucky, who’s holding Steve’s hip in a way that doesn’t allow Steve to get Bucky’s cock any further inside him.

“Buck, _please_.”

“Okay, okay, honey. I know.”

Bucky sinks in slowly until his hips are pressed up against Steve’s. “ _Fuck_ , Stevie, you feel so _good_.” Bucky groans, leaning forward again to attach his lips to Steve’s neck. The omega sighs when he feels Bucky’s tongue ghost over his bond mark, shivers of pleasure rushing down his spine. “C’mon, Buck. Move. M’ready, promise.”

“I got you, honey. My best boy.” Bucky thrusts forward, gently at first, then picking up speed with a rhythm. Steve closes his eyes, blissed out, and reaches up his hands for Bucky’s face. The alpha leans over, meeting Steve’s mouth with his own and licking inside. Steve moans into the kiss, shakily wrapping a leg around Bucky’s waist, slowing and deepening the alpha’s thrusts to make him hit Steve’s prostate every time.

Bucky starts to speed up even more, listening to Steve’s little ‘uh’s and the sound of skin slapping skin ringing out in the room. Their kisses get sloppier as Steve comes for the third time that night with a wail, his entire body tightening around Bucky as he shoots up his belly. The alpha growls into Steve’s open, gasping mouth, picking up his leg and placing the omega’s bent knee on his shoulder, effectively folding Steve in half. Bucky thrusts get faster and more uncoordinated as he gets closer to his own orgasm, kissing all over Steve’s face as he feels his knot starting to grow at the base of his cock.

“How’re you feeling, honey?” he whispers into Steve’s ear between thrusts, “You got one more for me? I know you do, honey.” The omega beneath him whines low in his throat and nods frantically, “Close. Close, _God fucking dammit_ , Buck, _close_.” Bucky grins wolfishly and pistons in and out of Steve so fast that the omega can’t take it for long and _keens_ when his body finally crests, barely anything leaking out of his aching cock.

“Knot me.” Steve begs breathlessly, running his fingers through Bucky’s sweaty hair and down his chest, “Knot me, mark me, want it. Wanna be yours, Buck, _please,_ need it. Need your knot in me, wanna be full, _now_.” He demands in a high, whiny voice that isn’t his. Bucky grimaces at the effort of his pace, and Steve clenches down on him, helping him closer and closer until Bucky finally goes over the edge, burying his face in Steve’s neck to bite down on their bondmark, his knot popping inside Steve’s hole.

Bucky slowly lifts Steve’s leg off his shoulder, picking the omega up and cradling him to his chest, and turns them over so that he’s laying on the bed, Steve limp and sated on top of him. The alpha lazily runs his fingers all over Steve’s back and ass, careful not to get to close to the place where they’re still locked together. Steve sleepily lifts his head to look at Bucky, pushing out his lips for a kiss that Bucky happily gives him. They lay like that for a while, until Bucky’s knot goes down enough to slip out of Steve, making him groan at the emptiness.

“Why didn’t you tell me this morning? I would’ve stayed home.” Bucky says, “You should _always_ tell me when you can feel it. What if someone else in the building had smelled you, Steve?” he shakes his head and pulls the omega closer to him. “I swear to God, you’re gonna make me go gray before my time.”  Steve snorts, leaning on his hand to look at Bucky’s face and running a hand through his hair. “You better not, half your looks come from that hair. What will the young women of Brooklyn do if they can’t ogle you at the shipyard?” Bucky laughs and kisses Steve again, cupping his face and turning them over so they’re laying on their sides, facing each other.

Steve turns over and backs up, letting Bucky hold him from behind. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I wasn’t sure that’s what it was, I thought I was just hot.” He picks up one of Bucky’s hands from where its pressed against his stomach, and holds it to his lips. “I’ll tell you next time.”

“Now that’s my best boy.” Bucky whispers in his ear.

Steve leans back into the embrace and falls asleep, Bucky breathing _even more_ hot air onto the back of his neck, his leg full of pins-and-needles from being on Bucky’s shoulder for so long, three orgasms worth of jizz drying on his torso, and mix of Bucky’s cum and slick dripping out of his ass and onto the sheets, _definitely_ staining them.

There are worse places he could be.


End file.
